1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel including an inter-layered dielectric (ILD) layer and a sealant stage made of the same patterned dielectric layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display panel generally includes an array substrate, an encapsulation substrate, a light-emitting array formed on the array substrate, and a sealant formed between the array substrate and the encapsulation substrate to bond the array substrate and the encapsulation substrate. In a conventional display panel, the sealant is required to be cured by laser irradiation for providing adhesion between the array substrate and the encapsulation substrate. Heat, however, will generate during laser irradiation. To prevent the devices formed in the array substrate under the sealant from being damaged by heat, a material layer e.g. an inorganic material layer served as a sealant stage that can resist high temperature is required. Accordingly, an extra photolithography process for fabricating the sealant stage is required. This extra photolithography process would increase fabrication cost, which is unfavorable for development of electroluminescent display panel.